


Erotic Fairy Tale Drabbles

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Erotic Fairy Tales, Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Just smut, Sex, and weird kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just moving my smutty tumblr stuff over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocking Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Erotic Fairy Tales nor J. Based on a smutty josei manga character but written in a way you won't need to read the manga of Erotic Fairy Tales to enjoy.

 

The creaking would have been annoying to her ears in a different occasion. Just the rocking back and forth with wood bending under her and a demon’s weight on an equally wooden floor.

Just creaks with muffled moans and harsh breaths in an otherwise silent barren room. She was losing control while He remained calm behind her, with his usual devilish indulgent smile on his thin lips.

“Turn the page,” he murmured softly against her neck, his breath ruffling her loose sweaty hair. She could hear the amusement in his tone and it irked her that he could get her into such a state while probably inwardly laughing at her.

Gulping loudly, she turned the page of the newspaper as he rocked the chair underneath them, making him go deeper within her to the point her lower belly ached at the pressure of his length against her womb.

‘So deep…,’ her lower lip trembled as he chuckled behind her.

“Read me the sport’s section this time…,“her bare feet twitched over his glossy black shoes. She was stepping on them to better be impaled on him.

Just having her arms raised to read the open newspaper was causing her further strain while her fingers gripped tightly at the corners of the pages, threatening to rip them.

‘Typical demon keeps most his clothes on to fuck and humiliate me.’

Though she hated him for controlling her that way, she could never refuse him. He would visit her with a sly grin on his lips and sharp far too intelligent red eyes that could see right through her rejection.

She stumbled over the words as she began to read for the depraved demon. Her voice was hoarse. The words in front of her might as well have been written in a different language.

“Is something the matter…? It looks like you’ve lost your ability to speak, my poor girl!” he sounded as he normally did when doing his feigned scandalized theatrics. It was humorous yet infuriating for her to hear him speak that way when she was sitting with her back facing him, completely naked with him hard and straining inside of her.

He might as well have been sipping tea.

When he had come in earlier, he had merely gave her his usual smirk with his eyes glimmering with humor when telling her he wanted her to read for him…

Reading for him was fine but his methods were far from conventional, then again nothing was particularly ‘normal’ about J the demon.

“I love rocking chairs! They’re really good for blood circulation and relaxation…!"he had rambled on, rubbing his chin, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, his one crimson eye behind his monocle having a mischievous dubious heat she was a little too familiar with.

That was how she ended up on the blasted rocking chair with a horny demon finding it amusing to make her read for him while she panted between each word.

She forced herself to read more for the bastard. What was she even reading anymore…? Politics? The crime section…?

His long fingers pulled at her nipple harshly, making her gasp.

"My, my… I thought you were old enough to know how to read…,” the annoying creaking wood sound of the rocking chair halted and she was nearly in tears feeling his hot width twitch strongly inside her tightness as if admonishing her.

She was literally dripping all around him, gripping him wetly and eager for release.

The fucking slow rocking rhythm was only good to tease her but not give her an orgasm. J knew of this and did it on purpose just to drive her insane.

“You’re trembling… Why is that…?” even in his soft tone, he sounded like he could burst out laughing any given second.

She bit her lower lip, her face flushing a furious shade of red.

J had little games he liked to play with her and one of those games was to arouse her until making her beg him to be fucked by him while he had an annoying triumphant smile that would later turn soft in satisfaction.

“Fuck me…”

The fingers cruelly pinching her nipple were now gently pulling at her flesh almost lovingly upon her uttering those words.

“Oh, you’re such a naughty girl… DEMANDING for this poor demon just wanting you to read for him, to do such a lewd beastly thing to your pretty little body…”

'Why does he always joke about it to embarrass me before doing it?’

She gritted her teeth in anger and sexual frustration.

“Do you think you deserve it…?” there was a heat in his words as he wrapped an arm around her waist to lift her.

Her eyes glazed over when he finally pulled his length back with excruciating slowness before pushing back in deeply and hard.

His thrust was harsh enough to make her breasts bounce. J hadn’t forgotten how she really liked it.

“Yes!”

She expected to hear a chuckle from him but all she got from him was him firmly gripping her hips to support her weight in order to have her slide over his glistening sex.

“Happy birthday…”

He hadn’t forgotten that either.


	2. Rocking Chair 2

That girl J had started frequenting was a particularly hungry little thing. It was so utterly amusing to him how he could get her to hiss at him like a angry kitten despite her digging her claws at his back to get him to pound harder into her.

J didn’t consider himself to be a 'cruel’ demon. In fact, he could be very kind… At the right price. His victims often made the mistake of thinking he was a kind person lending a hand only to find out that he was just toying around with all of them in order to fetch the ultimate prize which was a villain to put in a jar for his collection.

She, that uncouthly girl, wasn’t one of his 'projects’ however. He just merely enjoyed fucking her pretty body while she moaned as if dying with her lovely breasts bouncing in front of his sly gaze.

“I can’t believe you took it out on the newspaper…!” he had gasped, with a fake appalled expression that she knew was just for show.

He really liked to play with her. She would clench around him so nicely whenever he got her mad during one of their many meetings. It was like she was suckling him with her lusty sex, hungry for his seed.

Ah, yes, she was quite a find.

Of course he enjoyed annoying her because of that.

“But you pushed me on the floor and knocked the rocking chair over!” he couldn’t help grinning at her excuses, as he smoothed over the wrinkles over the front of his suit.

Rarely did he take his clothes off during sex. He liked to keep them on as well as his monocle although once in awhile when he was in a particularly amorous mood, his monocle would slip off.

'Thinking of which…,’ still grinning while his pretty 'pet’ ranted, he carefully corrected his monocle.

He’ll allow her to go off. Once he was inside of her she would instantly become soft again.

“-and you made me read a newspaper while doing it!”

At that he chuckled, crossing his arms,“You were the one rocking the chair to pleasure yourself. I only told you to sit down on my cock to read.”

Her jaw dropped just as he had predicted. She was so gloriously angry. How will she tighten around him and drain him dry when he pushed her to the floor again…?!

He licked his lips. That was enough to make her mouth close as she looked at him apprehensively.

His eyes slowly looked down over her nude body and he could see something glistening on her inner thigh.

Evidence of their activities moments earlier.

“You must be so disgustingly wet down there right now…”

Blushing in obvious embarrassment, she quickly closed her legs and covered her abused sex demurely with her hand.

J really liked to play with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would never suggest doing it in a rocking chair in real life because it's uncomfortable and potentially dangerous. XD


	3. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tickle torture mention, possible prelude to a smut scene.
> 
> *****

She hated this. Why did J have to get so “creative” at the last minute and use her as a toy to test out his creativity?

Her hands were losing feeling because he had chained her wrists tightly together from a chain hanging from the ceiling. She glared at his smiling face but she knew it was her fault.

She had agreed to it. The only thing she hadn’t agreed to was being tickled.

The twisted demon bastard had her chained standing up in the middle of the room in order to tickle her.

Rough sex, she could handle. Hair pulling and spanking, nipple clamps and biting were actually secret favorites of hers but tickling, she fucking HATED tickling.

“Why are you crying…? I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Oh, he had patented the “asshole smirk”. The way his red eyes would narrow with mirth and his thin pale lips would curl at the corners as he stood perfectly still just inches from her, massively reeked of the word “asshole”.

There he was, standing in front of her naked body while fully clothed without a wrinkle on his suit. That damn monocle of his glinted in the dark as if mocking her.

If only she were flexible enough to lift up her leg to kick him in the face… But she was petite and the horny demon was tall, curse him straight to hell.

“When you said ‘torture’, you never said anything about tickling…,” she knew she sounded sulky but he had tricked her. Usually he had more fun ways of torturing her that didn’t involve her practically suffocating with laughter and squirming trying to get away from his long fingers jabbing at her.

“But I thought of doing something new…,"his voice was silky as always. The man had a voice that was like a combination of elegance and sleaze, gentlemanly and two faced disrespectful sneaky bastard.

She hated that she liked that about him. In fact, she’d had lovers in the past but none of them could compare to J. The damned demon in front of her knew how to give her a workout and sometimes did things to her that she thought were physically impossible.

"Do something OTHER than tickling me half to death!” they’ve known each other for awhile now, so she could make demands and he’d sometimes listen despite all his teasing.

However, she felt like she had messed up saying that to him when his smile widened frighteningly.

“Do you really want me to do that…?”

'Shit!’

She gulped loudly as he stepped closer to her.

'Fuck my life, he’s going to do something terrible!’

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or review if you liked.


End file.
